Answer
by Enuma Excalibur
Summary: Sebuah jawaban Uchiha Sasuke tentang surat yang ia tunjukan pada dunia. "Walaupun dunia membencimu, aku akan tetap bersamamu, Uchiha Sakura." / sequel A Letter.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: Ficlet, Alternative Universe, OOC, sequel **A Letter**

…

Summary:

Sebuah jawaban Uchiha Sasuke tentang surat yang ia tunjukan pada dunia. "Walaupun dunia membencimu, aku akan tetap bersamamu, Uchiha Sakura." / sequel A Letter.

…

 **Answer**

By **Diarmuid Excalibur**

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang aktor terkenal berusia 33 tahun kini sedang diburu konfirmasi mengenai hubungan rahasianya dengan Uchiha Sakura. Itulah yang tertulis dari surat yang dikirim Sasuke pada Sakura saat aktris terkenal itu menjadi bintang tamu sebuah _reality show_ yang dibawakan Orochimaru beberapa minggu lalu.

Kabar sangat mengejutkan itu membuat kedatangan aktor tampan berwajah dingin itu sangat ditungu-tunggu. Bukan hanya dari kalangan penggemarnya, puluhan awak media pun menanti kehadiran Sasuke dalam acara konferensi pers.

Karena itulah kali ini Sasuke mengadakan konferensi pers untuk mengklarifikasi kebenaran hubungan rahasianya dengan Sakura. Pada dasarnya sebagian besar penggemar banyak yang menentang hubungan mereka berdua namun tak sedikit dari penggemar yang mendukung hubungan aktor dan aktris terkenal itu jika mereka mengikuti jejak-jejak perjalanan kisah cinta Sasuke dan Sakura dari awal.

Di depannya, banyak sekali wartawan yang meliput dan para penggemar yang datang membanjiri tempat itu untuk melihat acara secara langsung. Sasuke menghela napas mengingat ucapan Naruto mengenai Sakura yang selalu mendapat teror secara langsung di lokasi _shooting_ maupun di sosial media yang menghina wanita merah muda itu habis-habisan. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Kami akan membuka pertanyaan yang pertama, silahkan." sang moderator acara—Iruka mempersilahkan untuk bertanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Mengenai surat yang anda kirim pada Sakura- _san_ , apakah benar anda menjalin hubungan rahasia dengannya dan telah menikah?" salah satu wartawan berambut cepak mengawali acara dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Ya."

"Apa kalian berdua menikah secara diam-diam?"

Sasuke mendengus kasar mendengar pertanyaan konyol yang dilontarkan salah satu wartawan yang berbeda. "Tidak. Hanya keluarga dan sahabatku saja yang menghadiri pernikahan kami." Dia berujar begitu tenang.

"Tapi apakah anda tahu banyak penggemar anda yang tidak menyukai kabar tersebut?"

Ekspresi Sasuke berubah datar. "Mereka bukan penggemarku karena seorang penggemar akan mendukung kebahagianku, bukan sebaliknya."

Para wartawan sibuk mencatat perkataan Sasuke, mereka terlihat terkejut mendengar jawaban laki-laki tampan itu yang begitu menohok siapa pun yang mendengarnya.

"Ini mungkin pertanyaan yang sudah lama sekali, tentang rumor yang mengatakan jika anda lebih memilih wanita dari keluarga bangsawan atau lebih."

Sasuke mendecih. Malas. Ia sesungguhnya malas berbicara banyak kepada orang lain selain Sakura. Lagipula sejak kapan ia menjadi seorang pemilih, dan wanita bangsawan? Cih, bahkan Sasuke tidak pernah membayangkan harus menikah dengan wanita-wanita seperti itu.

"Kalian mengerti kenapa kalian memilih pendamping kalian bukan?" tanya Sasuke membuat semua wartawan dan penggemar yang hadir di sini mengangguk. Bibir tipisnya tersenyum ketika melihat wanita bertopi dengan kacamata hitam muncul di balik pintu ruangan. Berdiri, ia berjalan melintasi kerumunan orang-orang yang baginya sangat menyebalkan.

"Dia yang aku cintai dan satu-satunya yang pantas mendampingiku," Sasuke terus berjalan membuat orang-orang di sekitar sana menyingkir memberikan jalan. "Jangan pernah menghina istriku dengan mulut kotor kalian, kalian belum tentu lebih baik darinya." Langkahnya terhenti tepat di tengah-tengah kerumunan.

"Kalian berkata kecocokan bukan?" laki-laki itu bertanya pada penggemar di sampingnya.

"Kecocokan itu bukan berasal dari mulut kalian, tapi akulah yang merasakan," Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai. "Karena sosok Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan pernah sempurna tanpa dirinya, Uchiha Sakura, istriku." Laki-laki itu menunjuk wanita yang berdiri di dekat pintu ruangan.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura, kilatan kamera dari para wartawan terus menghujani mereka berdua—berusaha mengabadikan momen langka antara Sasuke dan Sakura karena selama ini mereka berdua terus merahasiakan hubungannya di hadapan publik.

Decak kagum terlihat dari orang-orang saat Sakura membentangkan kedua tangannya lalu memeluk Sasuke begitu erat.

Sasuke berbalik menghadap semua yang hadir. "Istriku wanita hebat dan aku mencintainya." Sasuke berujar dan kembali berhadapan dengan istrinya, ia melepaskan topi yang dikenakan Sakura kemudian menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan sendu.

"Apa kau terganggu dengan ulah mereka?" ia bertanya tentang kabar yang Naruto bicarakan. Sasuke terlalu malas melihat perkembangan sosial media dan Sakura tidak pernah berbicara mengenai hal itu.

Sakura menitikan air mata. "Ya."

Sasuke menghela napas, ia mengusap air mata di pipi Sakura lalu mencium kening wanita berambut merah muda itu. " _Gomen._ " ujarnya meminta maaf karena dirinya yang mengakibatkan Sakura menjadi sasaran teror dari orang-orang yang perlu ia pertanyakan kewarasannya.

"Hm."

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. "Sejak awal sampai akhir hanya kau yang pantas mendampingi dan aku cintai, Sakura." Ia mencium bibir Sakura di hadapan umum membuat semua orang bertepuk tangan karena terharu melihat aktor yang selalu bersikap dingin itu begitu manis di hadapan wanita dicintainya.

Kini mereka tidak bisa membantah hubungan asmara kedua pasangan ini karena Sasuke telah membuktikan bahwa laki-laki itu memang telah menikah dan sangat mencintai istrinya dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

.

.

END

…

Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam perkataan maupun penulisan karena salah satu dari kami yang bertugas di bagian depan sedang terkena bisyul (?) dan yang bertugas di bagian akhir sedang sakit punggung (?). Ok, apa hubungannya? Tapi serius, ini mengganggu sekali. T_T *guling-guling*

…

Salam

SasuSaku


End file.
